Ever After
by Pilgrim Angel
Summary: This is Cinderella James and Lily style. Lily's mother dies and her father remarries a cruel lady. Meanwhile, Prince James grows up and soon he has to choose a bride. I think you know a bit of what happens.
1. The Discovery

A/N- One of my all time favourite stories is Cinderella. There have been many spin-offs like Ella Enchanted, The Glass Slipper and Ever After (of which this fanfiction is called). Hope you enjoy this James and Lily version.

Disclaimer- I do not own all the characters. I only own the ones you've never read before. Rose, Salazarlina, Tom, Godric, Rowena, Helga and any other name you do not know. Plus, Godric, Rowena and Helga do not refer to the founders of Hogwarts, so they are my characters. Also, any spells that you have not heard of are mine. Let's get started!

This story is dedicated to my beta and dear friend KAT aka Quintessential Bliss.

Ever After

Chapter 1- The Discovery

13th Century AD

__

'…Ever since father married Lady Slytherin, I've been pushed aside like a servant. I am still Lady Lilyanna Evans; daughter to Baron Tom Evans and the late Rose Evans. But oh, my diary! My father is over-powered by this cruel witch, with her very long black hair and black, beady eyes. And her daughter and my stepsister Petunia Evans, with the same not so long black hair and black beady eyes. How I wish mother was here…'

"Lily!"

Nearly 11 year old Lily ran her slightly dirty but dainty right hand through her waist length auburn hair, ignoring the shrill call of her stepmother. She smoothed her long and plain grey skirt and picked up her quill again she continued writing.

__

'She's calling me again. Even though I do chores in this house while she and Petunia sit on their asses all day, looking at themselves in a mirror, I still get lectured on the quality of my work…'

"Lily!" again came the shrill call of Lily's stepmother, Salazarlina.

Lily turned to see a very harassed-looking lady burst through the door of her small, unfurnished room. She was wore an elaborate black velvet dress which had long sleeves and a high collar. Her face was red in anger and was panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Baroness Evens," Lily said, stiffly curtsying to the angry woman.

"Don't mock me girl!" she spat, her bad breath wafting over Lily's face, "The silver platters are supposed to be shiny enough for me to be able to see my face in!"

Lily looked inquiringly at the silver plate in her hands. It was as shiny as a newly minted silver penny.

'Figures,' Lily thought, 'She wants to blame and punish me for something.'

"I'm sorry, Baroness Evans," Lily apologised, mockingly, "I'll clean it again straight away."

"You are not getting off that easily," Salazarlina threatened menacingly, her beady black eyes darting from side to side, "You will not go unpunished. You will have no supper tonight."

"No supper?!" Lily complained, "But that's unfair!"

"The servants are going to be notified of your food restriction tonight. I hope this teaches you to do a better job next time."

Lily just stared, open mouthed, at the cruel woman in front of her. Lily's temper rose higher and higher. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her eyes saw red as she stomped her foot hard on the stone floor. That was when her temper finally boiled and…

****

CRACK

The window in the hallway, just behind Salazarlina, shattered loudly. The clear glass pieces rained onto the floor like snowflakes. Salazarlina was startled but recovered quickly. Instead of blowing her top, as Lily expected her to, she smiled sinisterly.

"Well, well, well…" she said, smiling in a I-know-something-you-don't-know way, "Well, well indeed. This is very interesting. Very well, you may have supper tonight."

She glanced at Lily inquiringly, then turned and strode away quickly, leaving behind a very confused Lily Evans.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily half opened her eyes to the soft, grey morning light; stretching and yawning in cat-like grace. She swung her legs over her bed and dressed in a long black skirt, a leaf-coloured shirt and soft, leather shoes. Lily slowly padded down the hallway to the front door, starting her day of chores with getting the mail. She undid the sliding lock and opened the newly painted, black door. On the front step were a few scrolls of parchment. They all were rolled in the same way; the two ends rolled up to meet each other in the middle and secured with a ribbon and the name printed on the flat side. Lily gathered the scrolls up and carried them into the dining room.

This was a very grand room. It had one, long, expertly polished mahogany table with matching chairs that had dark red cushions. One end of the table was being prepared for breakfast so Lily strolled over and placed the scrolls next to her father's knife.

"Good morning Lily," whispered a familiar, gentle voice behind her shoulder.

"Morning father," Lily replied, turning and wrapping her arms around her smiling father.

Lily's father, Baron Thomas Evans, was tall and slim with jet-black hair and Lily's hereditary eyes. He was 31 years old but had a few bags under his eyes.

"Thomas!" called a shrill voice at the dining room entrance.

Lily and Tom turned to see Salazarlina striding towards them. Salazarlina wore a black frock that tightly fit her waist and torso but flared out at the skirt. She swept Tom a warm smile and a kiss but coldly eyed Lily's perfect figure.

"Salazarlina. Good morning," greeted Tom warmly, "Breakfast?"

Both girls nodded and sat down. Salazarlina flicked out her napkin and placed it on her lap, just noticing a particularly thick scroll addressed to Lily. On the top right hand corner was a crest consisting of a shield containing a snake, lion, badger and raven-like bird and a motto. Salazarlina recognised it as a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry letter. However, Lily also spotted it and reached for it. Salazarlina quickly snatched it up out of the reach of a protesting Lily.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lily protested, looking at her stepmother in disbelief.

"No it isn't," Salazarlina lied coldly as she swept from the room, forgetting about breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Godric and Rowena beamed at their eleven-year-old son. He had just received his Hogwarts letter and was eagerly circling a large box sitting on his chair.

"Son," Godric said, wrapping his left arm around his wife, "this is a present for getting into Hogwarts."

"Really? Yippee!" shouted James as her tore off the wrapping.

Godric and Rowena watched as their messy-haired son opened the long pine box that contained the most recent broomstick. The Nimbus. James grinned as he ran his fingers through his mop of black hair and pushed his glasses up his nose. James mounted and flew around the huge library.

That was a joyful day for the Royal Family.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next week, Lily continued to receive letters. She surmised that they all were from the same person and that Salazarlina didn't want Lily to receive those letters from that person.

The letters started to arrive more often; up to ten times a day. Sometimes there would be multiple copies on the front step or a copy would sail through an open window. Salazarlina began to take greater measures. Someone was appointed to gather the letters as soon as they arrived and whenever a letter flew through a window, Salazarlina or anyone except Lily or Tom would run off with it. 

It became very vexing for Lily. Her curiosity grew more impatient every time she saw one of the special letters. So far, the letters tried to reach her in small ways until the day two weeks after she began to receive the letters.

Tom was away on business yet again. Salazarlina, Petunia and Lily were eating dinner as usual when outside was a chorus of flapping noises. To Lily, it sounded like flapping of many wings but when she glances out of one of the windows, she could see nothing. The noises continued to buzz outside the window throughout dinner and while the plates and cutlery were taken away.

When the last servant disappeared from the room, there was a quiet tap at the window closest to Lily. The three ladies turned to see the window clang open and millions of letters soar through the windows. Petunia panicked and started screaming as the letters floated around the room. Lily smiled as she scrambled onto the table and started to grab some of the letters. Lily laughed as she made to grab the letters fluttering around her head, but silenced when Salazarlina grabbed her waist with both hands and dragged her down to her room. Salazarlina threw all the letters that Lily carried onto the floor and then dumped the struggling child into her room and turned the lock, which she ordered to be fitted onto the door during dinner.

"Let me out! Let me out!" shouted the slightly muffled voice of Lily behind the door, followed by continuous pounding on the door. "Those letters are mine! I have the right to read them. Let me out!"

Salazarlina ignored Lily and flew down the corridors, fetching the servants as she made her way back to the dining room. She ordered that the entire room was to be searched for the letters and all the letters were to be burnt.

That night, Lily cried herself to sleep. Half out of hate and half out of helplessness.

*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Marriage And The Ball

Ever After

Chapter 2- Marriage and the Ball

Prince James, now seventeen years old, stepped out of the grand carriage that had picked him up from Kings Cross taxi station. He was tall and extremely handsome, like his father, with messy black hair, aquamarine-coloured eyes and glasses. James had just returned from his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was now a fully qualified wizard just like his father King Godric and his witch mother, Queen Rowena.

Godric, an older version of James except with hazel eyes, and Rowena, a witch that had long, black hair and James' eyes, waited on the steps of the Royal Palace for their son. They smiled warmly but it covered a serious matter, heavy on their hearts.

James was to turn eighteen next year. By law, the Heir to the throne must be wed by his eighteenth birthday, but James was still a bachelor.

"Mother. Father," James smiled warmly as he embraced his parents, immediately knowing that something was wrong.

The three walked into the huge ballroom, which also served as a throne room. James told them tales of his pranks at Hogwarts and the fun he had with his three friends. They were the sons of Dukes that were good friends with Godric. There was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. All, except Peter, were frequent pranksters.

Godric and Rowena sat on their thrones, while James sat on the floor in front of them recounting a prank he played as he was at the Halloween Dance. Godric and Rowena tried to smile during the tale but a frown always crept onto their faces.

"Mother, father. What's wrong?" James asked.

Godric and Rowena were so busy hiding their frowns; they missed James' concerned question.

"Mum, dad. I have decided to marry and divorce a 60-year-old prostitute and then become a monk," James announced, trying to attract his parents' attention.

"Fascinating, son," Godric complimented, glancing out one of the windows.

"Yes, fascinating," continued Rowena, staring at her wedding ring.

James rose and shook his parents. They shook their heads and looked up at James.

"Did you hear what I just said?" James asked patiently.

"Uh…no. Sorry James," Godric confessed timidly.

"I just said that I wanted to marry and divorce a 60-year-old prostitute, then become a monk. You replied by saying fascinating. I know something is bothering you. What is it?"

"James," Godric replied, "you know the law about the heir to the English throne, don't you?"

James immediately understood their concern. If he didn't marry in four months, he could not be king. James sighed and lifted his gaze to his parents.

"What will we do?" James asked sadly.

"We won't force you to marry, but want to give you a chance to meet many of the witches of England. We want to hold a grand ball. You will be introduced to all the ladies there. If you don't like anyone, then you may meet ladies any way you want. What do you think?" Rowena asked hopefully.

"Alright," agreed James, sighing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days before the ball, the invitations were sent to all witches in England. All the owls carried crisp parchment, which was addressed in gold ink and had the Royal Emblem in red on the top right hand corner. The owls were sent at night so they wouldn't be seen. When the preparations started, the palace was covered with temporary Muggle-repelling charms, which would be removed afterwards.

Lily, now seventeen years of age, knew none of this. She had spent her time as she had for the past eight years. For the letter incident, she now hated her cruel stepmother; she still somehow made objects blow up. Lily was a better friend with the servants than Petunia and Salazarlina. She continued to do chores but dine with her father, when he was home, and her stepmother and Petunia.

One morning, Lily gathered the post as usual, lying them that morning next to Salazarlina's knife. During breakfast, Salazarlina opened a very important looking scroll. Before Lily could look at the addressee, Salazarlina hastily swept out of the room with Petunia, startling Lily. Remembering the letter incident, Lily crept after them. Lily quietly padded along Salazarlina's balcony, towards an open window. Lily lay under the sill and listened.

" '…_are invited to a grand masquerade ball that is to be held at the Royal Palace. Their majesties King Godric and Queen Rowena wish to find a bride for their son Prince James. The ball will start at Eight O'Clock._' Petunia darling, we will both go. Your inherited beauty and grace will attract that silly little prince and you will become Queen! Hahaha!" Salazarlina cackled.

Lily ran back to her room and danced around the room. She was so happy. She did not realise that Salazarlina didn't intend to take her as well. 

*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. The Night Of The Ball

Ever After

Chapter 3- The Night Of The Ball

James sat glumly in the library on the night of the ball. He doubted he could find the girl of his dreams during one ball; worse, a masquerade ball. He was so busy moping that he didn't notice his father pad silently into the room.

As James stared at the fireplace, a book was dropped onto his lap. James yelled and started.

"It is me, James," Godric said, soothingly.

"You scared me, father," James replied.

Godric sat in the opposite armchair and looked kindly at his son.

"Have you ever heard of '_Amour Fidelis'_?" Godric asked.

"No."

"Well," Godric started, "You know how the wand chooses the person. Well, when two soul mate's wands touch, it is called '_Amour Fidelis_'."

"Really? Does that mean you want me to touch wands with everyone at the ball?" James asked worriedly.

"No, my boy. Just a bit of fact."

He ruffled James' already messy hair and exited the room, leaving behind a confused James.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Lily cautiously approached her stepmother. She was just exiting the dining room when Lily stopped her.

"Uh…Baroness Evans?" Lily spoke timidly.

"Yes, Lily?" Salazarlina replied impatiently.

"What will I wear to the ball?"

Salazarlina's eyes bulged and her whole face went red.

"How did you find out about the ball?" she exploded.

Lily flinched back in terror.

"And what makes you think that you are going?" she sneered, losing a bit of anger.

"But I thought all the noble ladies of the house were to go?" Lily replied, her temper rising.

"Well…let's see…" Salazarlina drawled, as she put an arm around Lily.

Salazarlina led Lily down a few corridors. She stopped in the middle of one particular corridor and spun Lily around to look into her face.

"No," Salazarlina whispered as she shoved Lily into a storeroom and locked the door. "You didn't think I would let you go, did you? Hahaha!"

Salazarlina cackled as she walked to her room. There, Petunia was fully dressed and was waiting for the servants to bring the make-up.

"Dear daughter. The only way for you to attend the ball is to have a wand and magical powers. Unfortunately you have none of these. So, me being a dark witch, I will cast a spell that will give you very weak, temporary powers. Oh and here is an old wand," Salazarlina said and handed Petunia a wand. "Now stand still," she ordered, "_Veneficus_."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily recognised the storeroom. It contained linen and had only one window, which faced the driveway. The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming through the small arched window. Lily paced the small room to control her temper. She could hear the servants rushing back and forth, gathering make-up, hair accessories and clothes for Petunia and Salazarlina. Lily sat down and began to cry the rest of her anger out.

A couple of hours later, Lily heard Petunia and Salazarlina clanging down the front steps. Petunia was in an extremely tight navy blue dress that contained many frills at the hems of the skirt, wrists and neckline. Salazarlina wore a black dress with equally as many frills except tighter that Petunia's. They both wore elaborately decorated masks that they held at the end of a stick.

Lily plopped down onto a pile of soft towels and sighed in melancholy. The only party that she had been invited to and she was locked in a linen storeroom. Lily cried again until she could not shed another tear.

*~*~*~*~*~*

James licked his very dry lips. He had kissed more than forty-three different hands and there were about sixty more hands to kiss. He was extremely bored. He had not seen one girl he liked. He was also sick for being winked at, giggled at and smiled at.

"Lady Petunia Evans!" bellowed the Herald.

A scrawny girl of about eighteen with a big nose and beady eyes held out her bony hand to be kissed. James pressed his lips to her hand and winced. Luckily, no one noticed.

'This is going to be a very long night," James thought sadly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily saw a flash of light through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and there stood a plump middle aged woman wearing a long yellow dress and a black hat.

"W-who are you?" Lily asked, strangely calm.

The lady only replied by waving her wand and saying "_Specto Praeteritus Recordatio_."

Lily reflectively closed her eyes and was a spectator in memories of her mother and this lady name Helga. Helga was a witch and Lily's godmother. She saw that Helga does magic and she saw a man of about thirty. He said that Lily definitely has magic. As quickly as the memories came, they disappeared.

"Oh Helga!" cried Lily, embracing her godmother.

"My dear goddaughter. It has been a while since I have seen you," Helga replied in a soothing voice, "but we will catch up later. You are going to that ball. _Teleporto_!"

Helga and Lily disappeared from the storeroom and reappeared in the darkness of the Royal Palaces' wall. Music and light streamed from the largest room.

"But what will I wear?" Lily asked sadly.

Helga raised her wand and said "_Accio Dress. Accio Wand. Accio Shoes_!"

A few seconds passed, when suddenly a silvery bit of material dropped into Helga's arms. Next came a rod of wood just like Helga's, and then a pair of dainty slippers made of glass.

"_Switchus_," Helga muttered, waving her wand at Lily.

Lily felt her warm skirt and shirt replaced by soft and silky material. Also, her leather shoes were replaced by strangely flexible, cold, glass slippers.

"You look wonderful dear. Now, I have to see if you can do enough magic. Point this wand at your hair, think about the hairstyle you want and mutter '_Stylio_'," Helga informed.

Lily picked up the wand. It seemed to vibrate when she first held it. She pointed to her hair, thought for a moment and muttered '_Stylio_'. (A/N- I'm not revealing what she looks like yet. =P)

"Now Lily. This only lasts until midnight. This," she said, placing a glass bottle on the ground, "will take you back to the storeroom when you grab it. It is called a Portkey. Here is your cloak and mask."

Helga handed her a light, silver cloak and a silver mask that stayed in place by itself. Helga shooed Lily towards the gate.

"Have fun!" Helga called before disappearing in a flash of light.

Lily calmly strode into the gate and into the building at the base of the stairs, her shoes clinking on the stone paving. There, the red carpet started.

"Name, please," asked a kind, old man.

Lily pushed back her hood. She thought of her full name that Salazarlina and Petunia didn't know.

"Lady Lilyanna," Lily responded calmly.

"You are the most beautiful yet, Lady Lilyanna. Could you please summon this pencil, please?" he replied.

"_Accio Pencil_," Lily affirmed waving her wand and remembering the spell Helga used.

The pencil flew into Lily's beautifully manicured left hand. The old man smiled and called into a connecting room. Out stepped a young man who, Lily guessed, was probably a courtier. Lily remembered her father telling her that courtiers kept 'escortless' ladies company at parties and balls. This young man had dark hair and eyes and was quite handsome.

"I am Remus Lupin," the man introduced, kissing her soft right hand after he took her cloak.

"I am Lady Lilyanna," Lily replied as Remus led her up the stairs and to the herald. He was a pudgy man with a smiling red face and crisp uniform.

"This is Lady Lilyanna," Remus informed the herald.

"I am afraid the ball has started, so you'll have to be introduced at their Majesties thrones," the herald informed happily.

"Very well," Lily calmly replied.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated with every colour of the rainbow. There were moving ice sculptures at the refreshment table and candles floating near the ceiling. There were streamers and ribbons everywhere. The room was full of ladies and courtiers dressed in elaborate and colourful clothes. Everyone was talking since the dancing hadn't started yet. Remus and the herald led her towards the King and Queen of England.

*~*~*~*~*~*

James was very bored. He kept being surrounded by women whose names he had forgotten, not that they minded.

'How could this get any worse!' James thought desperately.

"James," someone whispered.

James turned to see a tall man with black hair and eyes, grinning behind him.

"Sirius. Thank God you're here. Let's walk," James greeted enthusiastically.

"Sorry Jamesee boy. We can walk later. There is another guest."

James' stomach dropped.

'It has just gotten worse,' James pondered glumly.

James slowly plodded towards his parents' throne, not caring to look at the lady who had just arrived. James stood at the base of the steps to the thrones and waited for the herald. James tiredly stared at one of he windows, his shoulders drooping dramatically. He heard the herald approach but still didn't turn to look at the lady.

"May I present," the herald said proudly, "Lady Lilyanna."

James faced forwards but could only see his friend Remus.

"Remus. Hel…" James started but was cut off by another voice.

"Your Majesty," lilted the voice of the girl in front of him.

James was speechless, but not brainless. He kissed Lady Lilyanna's soft white hand and rudely stared at her. She was slightly shorter than he was. She had auburn hair, which looked like wavy silk, which fell around her waist. She had creamy white skin and amazing emerald eyes, which were framed by her silver mask. She wore a silvery silver dress a bit like a second skin. The dress clung loosely on her waist and torso, while clinging tightly to her shoulders. The V neckline ended just above her chest. She had large billowing sleeves, of which she carried her wand. Strangely, on her feet she wore glass slippers.

"Close that gaping mouth of yours, James," Remus laughed, shaking James' shoulder.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily stared at the boy staring at her. He was slightly taller than her and had beautiful blue eyes. His black hair was adorably messy and he was astoundingly handsome.

"Close that gaping mouth of yours, James," Remus laughed, shaking Prince James' shoulder.

'He must be one of Prince James' friends, not a courtier," Lily thought.

"You do know that if a cold wind blows by, your face will stay like that," Lily said unconsciously.

That seemed to snap James out of his trance. He smiled and then laughed. Lily smiled to herself.

'I just made Prince James laugh,' she thought, 'congratulations me.'

"I'm leaving now," loudly announced Remus, strolling over to a tall man with black hair.

"Your Majesty…" Lily started.

"Call me James," James interrupted.

"James," Lily rolled the name over her tongue, "Shall we take a walk?"

James nodded and held out his hand. Lily grasped it and they began to slowly stroll as the dancing began. They began to tell each other about themselves. Lily carefully concealing some of her past was able to open up slowly. Lily laughed at the pranks played by James and hid friends, while James laughed at her few hilarious incidents. Sometimes Lily looked around and saw a few women glaring hatefully at her as they danced by.

"Care to dance, Lady Lilyanna?" James asked formally, bowing slightly.

"Why yes, Prince James!" Lily responded, elaborately curtsying.

James led Lily into the centre of the room and gently rested his left hand on Lily's waist while clutching Lily's left hand. Lily rested her right hand on James' shoulder and they began to dance. People's faces and clothes whirled by as Lily and James danced together all night; twirling and laughing.

Finally, they escaped onto a balcony, giggling at the other dancers. It was cool and slightly breezy. Inside, everyone was dancing and laughing. Lily frowned as she panned the room and spotted the two people that she disliked the most. Petunia and Salazarlina were scanning the room for Prince James, unaware Lily (disguised as Lady Lilyanna) was watching them.

"James," Lily asked.

"Hmmm?" James replied, not taking his eyes off her.

"Do you know a spell that produces ice?"

"Yes. _Aqua Congelo_," James replied, "Why?"

"Just watch."

Lily kneeled on the floor and saw Petunia and Salazarlina's skirts. Lily pointed her wand at the ground at their feet and muttered '_Aqua Congelo_." A blue stream of light travelled towards the two and smooth ice formed under their feet. Lily stood up, satisfied. A giggling James greeted her.

"I can't wait to see them when they move!" exclaimed James, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

****

DONG

The clock struck midnight. Lily remembered what Helga had said.

****

DONG

"I have to go, James!" Lily cried, taking off through the crowd.

****

DONG

James took off after her. No one saw the Prince of England running after Lady Lilyanna.

****

DONG

Lily was nearly to the door of the ballroom with James in hot pursuit.

****

DONG

Lily made it to the front door.

****

DONG

Before Lily could go any further, James grabbed her wrist.

****

DONG

"James!" Lily cried.

"Just one kiss, Lilyanna!" James pleaded

****

DONG

Before she could protest, James swung Lily against his and pressed his lips against Lily's. They kissed passionately.

****

DONG

And they kissed some more.

****

DONG

They broke apart and Lily began to run, not noticing her wand dropping.

****

DONG

Lily sped past the old man.

****

DONG

Lily ran out of the gate and grabbed the bottle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
